Remember Me This Way
by Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: After finding out about a New Year's Eve Ball, Mousse wants nothing more than to take Shampoo to such a romantic occasion. Problem is, he can barely see his hand in front of his face, let alone dance. What will Mousse do? Will he be able to find the courage to give Shampoo a special evening? Features the appearance of Tony and Joe from my story "Bella Notte".


It was a typical day at the Cat Cafe. Mousse bused tables as Cologne shouted at him to work faster, as usual. Shampoo was waiting tables, and Mousse would take any chance he could to glance at her with a sigh. She was so beautiful no matter what she was doing. He had loved her his entire life, and would have given anything to make her happy.

Suddenly Mousse was awoken by a knock on the front counter. A man had entered with a pile of papers, and Cologne came up to the desk. "Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

"Why yes!" said the man happily. "I was just wondering if I could put up flyers in your restaurant for the upcoming New Year's Ball?" the man asked. "It's for all ages, with live music and dancing. It's a formal affair, and I'd be willing to give you free tickets if you'd allow me to post some flyers in your restaurant."

Mousse started to listen intently. The idea of a romantic ball at on New Year's Eve sounded like a wonderful date to take Shampoo on.

Cologne thought for a moment before replying. "Well, I suppose it would be in order if you gave us tickets. I have a great-granddaughter who would be thrilled to go to something like this. Alright, you have a deal."

The man thanked Cologne and handed her a set of flyers. "I'll have some tickets mailed to this address. Thanks for your cooperation! Many people look forward to this event all year. It's quite an event. I wouldn't miss it!"

* * *

Cologne had told Shampoo about the ball later that day. Naturally, Shampoo was thrilled at the idea of a romantic evening on New Year's Eve. Of course, there was only one person she could think of possibly taking to such an event.

"Oh Ranma!" Shampoo shouted that afternoon when he had stopped by to grab some ramen. "Shampoo have something very special!"

"Oh?" said Ranma inquisitively, and Shampoo flashed several tickets in front of him.

"New Year's Eve ball tickets!" exclaimed Shampoo. "Great-grandmother give Shampoo tickets for all Shampoo friends!" she smiled.

"Oh, that's awesome Shampoo!" replied Ranma with a smile. "So should I tell the gang to RSVP for New Year's Eve then?"

Shampoo giggled. "Aiyah, Ranma. And it romantic ball, too. Ranma will need to take a date. Perhaps take Shampoo?"

Ranma nervously scratched the back of his head. "Uhh, well...I suppose that's a good idea, but I don't want to commit just yet. I'll keep it in mind though," He grabbed his ramen and gave a friendly wave goodbye. "Thanks, Shampoo. See ya around!" Shampoo smiled to herself, pleased with the potential to go to the ball with Ranma.

Mousse stood by, his heart heavy with sadness. He would have given absolutely _anything_ to take Shampoo to that ball. Yet what chance did he possibly have? She wanted to go with Ranma. And who could blame her? Mousse could hardly see his own hand in front of his face. He could hardly walk without crashing into something or someone, let alone dance. He'd have more luck trying to ride a wild horse. It seemed like a wonderful dream in his imagination - walking hand in hand with Shampoo to the ball, embracing her as they danced together, their bodies close...

Mousse was rudely awakened from his brief fantasy by a metal pot on his head. Shampoo had whacked him with it.

"Wake up stupid Mousse!" Shampoo yelled at him. "We have work to do!"

Mousse sighed and got back to work. If only there was some way for him to take Shampoo to the ball, and not seem like a complete idiot for asking.

* * *

Mousse finished his work at the Cat Cafe before heading to Tony's Restaurant. It was a small Italian place on a corner - a red brick building. It wasn't much to look at, but it was quite deceiving. The food was incredibly good, and the two owners, Tony and Joe, took quite a liking to Mousse. He would pick up some time working there to earn a little extra money, as they paid far more than Cologne did, and nobody tried to hit him in the face with kitchen utensils.

Mousse got to work as usual, and walked into the kitchen to grab his apron. Today he would start by washing the large pots and then get to work on the dishes. Tony came out from the freezer and greeted Mousse with a smile.

"Ah, right-a on time, Moussa!" exclaimed Tony. "No worker ever as dependable as-a Moussa!"

Mousse smiled back at him. "Well, you guys do treat me well here. I can't really complain."

Tony laughed heartily as he got back to cooking on the stove while Joe waited tables. After the dinner rush had settled down, Joe came into the kitchen holding a stack of papers.

"Hey-a Tony!" shouted Joe. "Someone came and-a asked if we-a could put up flyers for-a New Year's Ball!"

Tony gazed back at Joe. "Oh? Well, we-a do get a lot of young-a people here. Might be good for-a business."

"They-a even give some-a tickets for us. What-a should-a we do with them?" asked Joe.

Tony started to chuckle. "Moussa is a nice-a young man. Give-a him one!"

Mousse smiled at Joe. "Thanks guys, but I already have a ticket. Not that it matters, I can't exactly go to something like that."

Tony huffed at Mousse. "Well, why-a not Moussa? Do-a you not want an evening of romance and dancing?" he laughed.

Mousse blushed a little, thinking of how badly he wanted to take Shampoo. "No, Tony...not like that. I just..well, I don't know if you guys have noticed, but my vision is pretty terrible."

Joe cackled at Mousse. "Moussa, everybody-a notice that."

Mousse smiled, his heart sinking a little. "Well, between that and the fact that I can't dance to save my life, I don't really have any place going to a dance, and I can't afford someone to teach me."

Tony and Joe gazed to each other, a mischievous smile forming on their faces. "So if Moussa have-a someone to teach how-a dance, Moussa go to the ball?" said Tony.

"Yeah, of course I would." said Mousse. "I really want to learn how to dance so I can take - er, I mean - go myself to the ball."

Tony grinned as he gave Mousse a pat on the back. "Well, Moussa, it-a just so happen Tony and-a Joe excellent dancers. Back in Italy, we danced every night in our youth."

"Y-you did?" stumbled Mousse, almost dropping the sponge. "Do you think you could teach me?"

"Oh Moussa, of course we-a could!" laughed Tony kindly. "It be good for Moussa to go out with people his own age. Maybe meet-a nice girl, eh Moussa?"

Mousse blushed a little, hoping they wouldn't notice. "Alright guys, the dance is in a few weeks. When can we start?"

Tony smiled at Mousse fatherly. "Why-a not tonight?" he said.

"Oh, well alright. I'll just finish this up and we can get started." said Mousse.

Mousse finished up his work and met Tony and Joe in the dining room. All of the tables and chairs had been pushed up against the wall, leaving the large dining room open.

"Alright, Moussa!" said Tony enthusiastically. "Now, I have-a you dance with Joe. Let-a him lead. I will instruct."

Mousse nodded and walked over to Joe. He was incredibly nervous, as he had never danced a day in his life, let alone with a tall Italian man.

Tony clapped his hands. "A one! A two! A one-a two-a three!" he turned the radio on and it began to play romantic Italian music. "Okay, Moussa. Let-a Joe lead, okay? First-a step, is to step-a on the two, not-a the one."

Mousse stared at Tony completely confused. Tony clapped his hands as the music played. "A one! A two! a one-a two-a three!"

Mousse tried to follow Joe as he led the dance, but fumbled almost immediently. This was going to be even harder than he thought.

"No!" shouted Joe at Mousse as his feet stumbled.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry!" Mousse apologized, embarrassed.

"Listen, Moussa!" exclaimed Tony, getsuring his hands. "You-a no step-a on the one! You-a step on-a the two!"

"Okay." said Mousse, quite unnerved.

"Again!" Tony said as he started to count, but Mousse stumbled again as Joe tried to lead him.

"No no!" exclaimed Tony as he stepped in, grabbing Mousse's hands. "You-a gotta start on the two, understand Moussa?" he said. "Find-a the two!"

"I've never danced before, Tony," said Mousse apologetically. "I'm as clumsy as it gets."

"Is okay, Moussa," said Tony. "Anybody can-a learn. Now, we-a try again. Step on-a the two! Now go!"

* * *

Mousse continued his lessons after work with Tony and Joe into the coming weeks. It was difficult at first - between his poor eyesight and clumsy feet, Mousse was convinced Tony and Joe would simply just give up on him and take time for other leisures. Yet the two men kept at it.

"When-a music start, you no dance until-a on-a two!" Tony said for the umpteenth time. "Got it?" And yet again, Mousse would stumble, and try again. And again. And again.

"Relax, relax!" Joe would say as he tried to lead Mousse. "Just-a go into the turn, no-a resist me!"

"Breathe!" Tony would say, positioning Mousse to follow the steps the right way. "Frame-a you body, Moussa. Again! Two-a three-a four-a!" Joe would constantly correct Mousse's body alignment as they practiced dancing.

"Don't lean-a back!" Tony would shout as Joe spun him around. "Let-a yourself flow with-a the dance. No fight-a the flow!"

With time, Mousse was able to finally accomplish some of the basic beginning steps of several dances - waltzes and tangos, and even the merengue.

"Spaghetti arms!" Tony would say angrily. "Look-a at you-a arms, Moussa!" he lifted Mousse's arms which were loose. "Tighten it-a up, Moussa! And keep-a in you-a dance space!"

"This-a my dance space," Joe said, pushing Mousse away from him and motioning with his arms. "This-a your dance space, Moussa! You-a no go into mine, I no-a go into yours!"

"Two-a three-a four-a...shoulders down, Moussa! Lock your frame!" Tony would say as they practiced the advanced waltz steps, clapping his hands together. "Again, and concentrate! And-a hold your frame!"

"Again!" shouted Joe as the music played. "You-a need to master this before-a we do lifts later! Back now, easy! Back and-a easy again!"

"Turn again!" Tony said, resetting Mousse's body for what seemed like the millionth time. "Down, twist, and bow!"

Practice continued over the days, with what seemed like little progress. Still, they didn't give up on Mousse.

"You-a trying to kill me?" Joe would shout when Mousse crashed into him. "You-a gotta concentrate, boy!"

The next step was to work on Mousse's balance. The benches were lined up straight in the dining room as Tony made Mousse practice with Joe on them over...and over...and over again.

"You-a must remember balance, Moussa!" Tony would say. "Not just in-a dancing, but in-a all of life!"

"Whoa!" Mousse would exclaim as he almost fell on the floor yet again. "Okay, okay...I think I got it now."

"Don't look down!" said Joe as he turned Mousse's face towards him again. "Focus on-a me. Not on-a floor. Bend your knees!" Mousse was dearly afraid to fall on his face in front of Shampoo at the ball. He was trying his very best to follow the lessons, but sometimes it felt as if he'd never be able to get it.

* * *

One day they were practicing swinging each other into the air in a graceful, fluid manner. That is, except, for Mousse.

"Don't put-a your heel down, Moussa!" said Tony with a little frustration. "How-a many times Tony tell-a you?"

"Don't put-a your heel down!" stated Joe. "Keep-a head up, and eyes-a open!"

"I am!" exclaimed Mousse with frustration.

"Stay on-a the toe!" Tony instructed, ignoring Mousse's statements. "Listen to-a Tony! Steps aren't enough! You-a must _LISTEN_ to the music!"

"Yes, Moussa!" replied Joe, wrapping his arms around Mousse's waist. "Feel the music, Moussa. Pretend you-a with someone, someone very-a special." he winked. "Someone you-a want to sweep-a off her feet!"

"It-a feeling, Moussa," explained Tony. "A heartbeat. Don't try-a so hard. Just-a close your eyes, and imagine _her_ in your arms."

Mousse took the words to heart and concentrated. He imagined that rather than Joe, he held Shampoo in his embrace, dressed beautifully, her soft body in his arms...

"Alright Moussa! A one-a, two-a, three-a, four!"

This time on the twirl, Mousse perfectly lifting Joe and spun him around, landing him neatly on the ground.

"Atta boy, Moussa!" Tony would exclaim with joy, a huge grin on his face. "That-a more like it!"

* * *

As practice continued, Mousse began to improve more and more. For the first time, Mousse thought he just might be able to pull this off after all. He had improved enough that he thought that maybe - just maybe - he could accompany Shampoo to the ball and possess even a minor amount of skill. He just had one problem left - asking Shampoo to go with him.

It was the afternoon before the ball, and Mousse knew he had to just do it. He was working in the restaurant alongside her and kept running the words he wanted to say over and over in his head. Finally, he got the courage and blurted them out.

"Shampoo, you want ball to go the-the-ball with me?" he stumbled. Shampoo looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Stupid Mousse, what you say?" she yelled at him.

Mousse coughed, clearing his throat. He stood up from the table he was cleaning and adjusted his glasses. "Sh-Shampoo...would you accompany me to the New Year's Eve Ball tonight?"

Shampoo began to laugh hysterically, which made Mousse's heart sink. This was not the response he was hoping for. "Oh Mousse!" she cackled. "Why you think Shampoo _ever_ go to ball with stupid _Mousse?"_ she exclaimed. "Shampoo going with Ranma, and no one else."

"B-but Shampoo!" exclaimed Mousse with desperation. "Surely he's decided to take Akane by now! The ball is tonight!"

Shampoo glared at him in anger, and hit him over the head with a large pot. "What you saying stupid Mousse! Ranma take Shampoo! Shampoo not ever go with stupid duck! Shampoo rather go with no date at all!"

Mousse felt tears welling up in his eyes at Shampoo's statement. He had been working so hard at learning how to dance to take her to the ball. She had no idea of course, but knowing that she felt so negatively about going with him - well, it was like a kick in the gut. He took off his apron, as his work was now done, and walked over to Tony's with his head held low. He'd just have to tell his friends that he wasn't going to the ball, and thank them for all their hard work.

* * *

"What-a you mean, Moussa no go to the ball!" shouted Joe when Mousse came by to tell them he wasn't going. "After all-a our hard work? Moussa, you not a quitter!"

"I'm sorry," said Mousse sadly. "Something has come up, and I have no desire to go anymore. I'm grateful for all you've done for me you guys. I really mean it." Mousse was sitting on the floor as Tony and Joe sat on a bench across from the broken-hearted man.

"Come on," pleaded Tony. "Moussa, we-a must know. Why it so important for-a Moussa learn to dance in first place anyway?"

"It doesn't matter," said Mousse. "It won't make any difference."

"Come on, Moussa!" pleaded Joe. "You can-a make it up to us if-a you tell us!"

Mousse sighed, unable to get himself out of answering the question. "Well, there's this girl-" said Mousse before he was cut off.

"Oh! A _woman!_ You didn't say we were talking about a _woman!" _exclaimed Tony with a sly grin.

"Yeah," said Mousse with a dreamy look in his eyes. "I've always chased her and asked her to be my wife. Truth is, I never had the guts to tell her how I actually feel about her. I wanted to take her to the ball with me, but she turned me down. So I guess that's that then."

"What-a you afraid of, Moussa?" asked Joe. "You-a only live-a once, Moussa!"

"He's a right!" shouted Tony as he leaned in close to Mousse."You've a got to march-a right up to this woman. Look-a her right-a in the eye," said Tony, leaning into Mousse as he stared him in the eye. "Lean-a forward. Just a little, or almost all the way. Then you let her lean forward a little until-a you're...just-a lips' distance away from-a each other," Tony brought his face even closer. "Then-a you-a tell her...how much-a you hate her."

Mousse sighed. "Actually, it's more like love her." said Mousse

Tony laughed deeply. "Oh, you-a sly dog! _Woof, woof!_ You-a real player, Moussa! Now-a, listen to me," shouted Tony at the top of his lungs with great enthusiasm. "We no-a let you give up, not when-a you this-a close, Moussa! You-a got to rise up. You-a hearing me?" Mousse just stared at him blankly.

"He-a didn't hear you!" said Joe.

"I can't hear you!" said Tony loudly, almost singing.

"You got to rise up!" said Joe in unison.

"Rising up!" replied Tony in a sing-song voice.

"Get out of the hole!" shouted Joe, motioning for Mousse to stand up from the floor. Mousse had a newfound courage and began to stand as if possessed by something out of his own body.

"I'm rising out of the ground!" shouted Mousse as he began to stand up.

"He's a rising, Joe!" cried Tony

"I'm rising, Tony!" cried Mousse as he stood all the way up.

"Rising!" cried Joe with glee.

"You go-a right up to this-a woman!" shouted Tony as he grabbed Mousse's shoulders. "Do-a you feel it?"

"Go up-a to her face!" exclaimed Joe, grasping Mousse's shoulders as well.

"Tell-a the truth!" exclaimed Tony with a huge grin.

"I'm going to tell her!" shouted Mousse as his smile grew.

"Then-a you-a say, _'Baby, I-a dig you!'_" said Joe.

"Yeah! I'm going to do it! I'm going to do it!" cried Mousse, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Atta boy, Moussa!" shouted Tony. "Now we-a get to work! Even-a miracles take-a little time!" Tony clapped his hands. "Joe! Bring-a out the big-a guns! We have-a work to do!"

* * *

Tony and Joe had spend the last few hours before the ball preparing Mousse to look his best. They had rented him the finest tuxedo, and had his hair cut and styled by the finest salon owner they could find. Mousse hardly recognized himself when he stared into the mirror. That is, until he put on his glasses. They made him stick out like a sore thumb. He sighed in frustration.

"Moussa, Tony and-a Joe have something for you." said Tony, holding out a small vial. Mousse took the vial and examined it carefully.

"Tony, what is this?" asked Mousse.

Tony smiled. "It an old family recipe, going back generations. It have the power to fix Moussa eyes, so no have to wear-a glasses. Now Moussa, this-a only-a work one night. It-a very hard to make. It very precious, so-a that why we give-a to you."

"Tony, I can't accept this!" said Mousse. "Something this precious...you guys, I can't!"

"We-a no take no for-a answer!" said Joe, smiling at Mousse. "It our-a honor to give-a to Moussa. Please, take it."

Mousse smiled at Tony and Joe, embracing them in a warm hug. "I couldn't have done this without you guys. I don't know how to thank you."

"That easy, Moussa. You-a go, and get-a that girl!" Tony laughed, ushering Mousse out the door. "Now go, Moussa! Go and-a get her!"

"I love that happy little man," Tony said with a smile. "Make-a Tony proud, Moussa! I know you-a can!"

* * *

Shampoo was in the grand ballroom of the New Year's Eve Ball. The room was decorated with incredible detail, mimicking the look of real ice and snow, the light shimmering through the crystals and tiny lights with gentle ambiance. Shampoo sat alone as the music played. Couples danced to and fro, yet Shampoo did not join them. She sighed sadly, watching as Ranma danced beautifully with Akane to the romantic music. This was supposed to be the night of her dreams, yet she was spending it on the sidelines.

Shampoo was certain that Ranma was going to take her - yet when she showed up to the house, she was surprised to find that Ranma and Akane were gone. Ryoga and Ukyo had gone together too, and Shampoo realized it was the night of the ball, and she didn't have a date. It didn't even cross her mind really where Mousse was - he had vanished after work and was not seen since.

It made her heart sink to see Ryoga dancing with Ukyo, and Ranma with Akane to the romantic music the band was playing. Going to this ball was something she had been looking forward to for some time. She also felt guilt at how she had treated Mousse. He had kindly asked to take her, but she had turned him down with cruel words, and probably was the reason he had vanished the rest of the night.

She didn't hate Mousse as much as she had said, but it was too late to remedy it now. Ranma was her rightful husband, and she had wanted to go with him so desperately she had shortsighted herself and was now alone. Perhaps it was time to cut the evening short and go back home. Shampoo was so caught up, she didn't see the figure walking down the elegant staircase, who had eyes only on her.

_Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down_

Shampoo looked up and realized that a man was walking towards her wearing a fine tuxedo. It was hard to see in the dim light. The man had short black hair and stunning blue eyes. He was incredibly, _incredibly _handsome, and Shampoo felt her breath caught in her throat when she looked at him.

The man parted through the crowd, coming directly to Shampoo, ignoring the group of girls who were swooning over him. He stopped in front of her and looked down, holding out his hand. Shampoo blushed, and before she could realize what she was doing, she accepted his hand.

_Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found_

The man led Shampoo onto the dance floor with great confidence. Shampoo wasn't able to get a good look at his face, but there was something familiar about him.

_I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay_

Shampoo was enraptured by this handsome stranger. Her heart pounded as he led her amongst the dancers to the center of the room.

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true_

The figure raised his arm and spun Shampoo around to face him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and began to sway with the music, expertly leading her into the dance. Shampoo couldn't stop staring at him, admiring how incredibly handsome he was.

_That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind_

The man was an incredible dancer. Shampoo was able to follow his motions as they moved in perfect sync with the music. The lights were dim, yet Shampoo felt incredibly comfortable with this stranger. He couldn't take his eyes off of Shampoo, his beautiful eyes staring into her very soul.

_If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday_

Shampoo was taken aback at how confident this man was. He expertly led her as they danced, delicately swinging her body off the floor at times as if she weighed nothing, making her gasp.

_Remember me this way,_  
_Remember me this way_

"I bet you didn't know I was a good dancer," said the man, wrapping his arms around Shampoo after she gasped as he spun her through the air. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. _"My beloved Shampoo."_

Shampoo squinted, and gasped as she pulled back from the embrace._ "Mousse?"_ she whispered. Blue eyes stared back at her, a smile on his face. Between the black tuxedo, short hair, and lack of glasses, Shampoo had not recognized him. Shampoo reached out to touch his face - indeed, this was her Mousse.

_I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me_

_"Mousse..."_ whispered Shampoo. She was speechless. Mousse continued to rock her to the music, his arms holding her close. "Mousse, you came. Even after everything Shampoo say to you."

_No matter where I go_  
_And I know that you'll be there_

"I told you I would," said Mousse as he tipped her chin up to him, staring lovingly into her eyes. "I wanted to give you this night more than anything else in the entire world."

_Forever more a part of me, you're everywhere  
I'll always care_

"Oh Mousse..." Shampoo whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "You...you learned how to dance."

"I did," he whispered kindly to Shampoo. "It probably drove my friends Tony and Joe crazy, but I did it. I did it for you."

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do_

Shampoo rested her head against Mousse's chest as he swayed her to the music. "Mousse...Shampoo sorry about what Shampoo say to Mousse. Shampoo wish had said yes to Mousse before. Please forgive Shampoo."

Mousse ran his fingers along her cheek. "I'm not mad, Shampoo. I'm just happy I got to have this evening with you." Feeling Mousse's fingertips against her skin sent chills up her spine.

_And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe_

Mousse continued to sway to the gentle music with Shampoo, expertly moving her to the steps of the dance. Shampoo couldn't help but swoon in the arms of the handsome Mousse. She had never seen him in this way ever before.

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind_

Mousse and Shampoo hadn't realized that they were now alone on the dancefloor. The dancers had all made space for them, and surrounded them in awe as Mousse beautifully danced with Shampoo to the music. They were focused only on each other.

_If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way_

Suddenly, Mousse was awoken from his focus on Shampoo by the clock ringing. It was midnight. The clock continued to clang for each hour, ringing in the new year. Mousse looked down into Shampoo's eyes. She looked incredibly beautiful tonight, and he wanted nothing more than to tell her how much he loved her.

_"Mousse?"_ questioned Shampoo as she looked up into his loving gaze. The clock rang_ 9...10...11..._

At the ring of 12, Shampoo was shocked at the sensation of a pair of warm lips against hers. She was swept up into the passionate kiss as Mousse cupped her face, caressing her cheek. Her kind, gentle Mousse - the man who had always been there for her, who would do anything to make her feel special. She swooned into the kiss, leaning against Mousse as he wrapped his other arm around her.

"Happy New Year!" cried the crowd with a release of festive ribbons and soundmakers. Mousse pulled back from Shampoo as he caressed her face, staring lovingly down at her. Shampoo swooned again at how handsome he looked.

"Happy New Year, my beautiful Shampoo," Mousse said as he gazed at her. "I love you."

Shampoo blushed as she replied to Mousse, speaking for the first time from deep within her heart. "Shampoo love you, Mousse." she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again, and he swept her up in his strong arms and twirled her around as she laughed. He bent down and kissed her passionately as the crowd cheered them on.

"Alright Mousse!" came the voice of Ranma. "Happy New Year!" He gave a thumbs up to his friend.

Mousse and Shampoo gazed at Ranma with blushes. They walked from the ballroom hand in hand as they headed home, falling asleep in each other's embrace as the night sky twinkled above. For this would be a much better new year than the last.


End file.
